


[Podfic] Mr. and Mrs. Barton

by daroos, kalakirya, reena_jenkins



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mr. and Mrs. Smith AU, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daroos/pseuds/daroos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: podfic of shellybelle's storyFive years before they meet as Hawkeye and the Black Widow, they meet as Clint and Natasha. There is a romance, a marriage, and then, predictably, everything goes absolutely to hell, and Clint still thinks they should be getting royalty money from the DVD sales of Mr. & Mrs. Smith. (Or: boy meets girl. Boy and girl fall in love. Boy and girl get married. Boy and girl neglect to do background checks.)





	[Podfic] Mr. and Mrs. Barton

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mr. & Mrs. Barton (Or: Why Natasha Sends Jennifer Aniston an Annual Apologetic Fruit Basket)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/454062) by [shellybelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellybelle/pseuds/shellybelle). 



**Title:** Mr. and Mrs. Barton

 **Rating:** explicit

 **Content Notes:** none

 **Length:** 1:24:58

 

[direct link to mp3 (left-click to download, right-click to stream)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/mr%20and%20mrs%20barton%20-%20written%20by%20shellybelle.mp3)

 

[download m4b](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Mr%20and%20Mrs%20Barton%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20shellybelle.m4b)

 

cover by reena_jenkins

 


End file.
